Following the Dim Light
by DarkChao1663
Summary: YGO R centric. Yugi's thoughts after Gekko loses his match. One shot.


Chao- Idea came while re-reading the spin-off manga, _Yu-Gi-Oh! R_, where Gekko Tenma, twin brother of Yako Tenma, loses his match. Yugi had agreed that if Gekko lost, then he would give up his chance to save Tea/Anzu. Here's a little idea of what could have happened after that.

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! **_**or **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! R**__**.**_

**Summary: **_**YGO R **_**centric. Yugi's thoughts after Gekko loses his match. One shot.**

**Warnings: Japanese names used**

**Parings: None**

"Talking."

"_Thinking_."

**Following the Dim Light**

With tear filled large eyes, Yugi drops to his knees in despair.

His partner, Gekko Tenma, who he had entrusted his game with, loses his match against Richie Merced. In his contract he had allowed Gekko to duel in his place. He also accepted the condition that if Gekko lost then the whole game ends for Yugi as well. Neither member expected the turn for the worst: Gekko had been defeated, resulting in Yugi forfeiting his chance to win back his friend.

In great desolation Yugi stares emptily at the ground as his mind draws elsewhere. He has been denied access to move on, similar to before in his past. His defeat grants the card professors their shot in resurrecting their caretaker. Although they claim to have borne through pain without the creator of Duel Monsters, Yugi carries empathy. He knows the pain of having a loved one stolen; and the girl was taken from him because of her value to him. Voices from his past opponents sweep through his mind.

"_We were in darkness before Pegasus adopted us._"

"_He doesn't know the pain we felt._"

"_We are nothing without Pegasus!_"

"_He needs to know the pain we felt._"

"That's… not true…" he whispers in remorse, his eyes out of focused as his pain filled heart enters the past.

"Anzu…."

Flashback

A small boy with tri-color hair wearing a white shirt and black pants was slammed against the white wall of a school building. A powerful foot in a pair of clean running shoes held him in place as he grunted in pain.

"Had enough, small fry?" a stout, masculine voice taunted in pleasure.

Yugi was being picked on once again; this time the trouble was physical. The sky above carried an endless sheet of grey clouds, and small winds blew by. But the chilly environment did not halt the misfortune from brewing.

"Please, stop." the tormented boy requested honestly. "I really am sorry… I really didn't mean to trip over your new shoes and scuff them. It was an accident."

"What do you say, boys?" asked the leader of the group, who wore a similar uniform.

"No way!" cried one of his followers.

"You need to make that runt pay!" encouraged another. "It wasn't easy for you to swipe those shoes from that donation shop over the weekend!"

"You… stole them? From a donation center?" the smallest student whispered shocked. He yelled concerned, "But what if someone needs those!?"

"Hey, they were donated by some nice guys for those who need stuff." the main intimidator smirked confidently. "And I needed a new pair. Which they looked fine until you tripped over them with those clumsy feet of yours."

With that, the bully brought his feet to his target's knees and swiped, knocking his victim down to the dead grass.

Yugi clamped his eyes and cried out upon his body smacking against the ground. His back, stomach, and knees had grown sore. He struggled lifting himself up. He couldn't run; otherwise, he would be hunted down. As he rose himself up, he heard the wicked cackle and was aware of the humored stares, ones that mimicked a wild pack of animals that had located prey.

"Fight me," he heard the command.

"Wha?" Yugi questioned, trying to come out of his daze.

"Fight me." the leader of the group ordered, seeing his target fully standing. "It's just you and me, and I want my revenge for my shoes."

"No." Yugi replied firmly, his mind awake. "That would be wrong."

"Wrong? What are you, five?"

"If I hit you, then you'd hit me back."

"Well, duh! That's what happens in a fight!"

"So then what's the point?"

"The point is to show that you're not weak. Now fight me!"

"No, it's wrong."

"Well, fine. If that's the way you're gonna be, then I guess I'll hafta be the one to get this party started."

As he lifted Yugi by his white collar, the boys from his crew cheered on, ready for the show.

Yugi felt pathetic. He felt like he was in the Roman Coliseum, and he was facing the deadly lion as the crowd around him applauded for entertainment. He wished he could be strong, so he could protect himself. He stood by his principles, but those wouldn't protect him from oncoming blows. He clamped his eyes in fear, preparing himself for his unpleasant battle.

A fist was in the process of being swung.

"Leave him alone!" yelled another voice.

The fist in motion stopped, and the group turned to see a young girl with brunette hair and ocean blue eyes. Her arms crossed over her white blouse, and her legs stood strong underneath her black skirt.

"Stay out of this, Anzu!" commanded one of the boys.

"Yeah, this doesn't got anything to do with you!" retorted the other firmly.

"Oh, I think it does!" the girl boldly answered. "Leave Yugi alone now!"

"What's it going to be, runt?" the leader questioned, unfazed by the new threat. "Are you going to let a girl stand up for you?"

Yugi couldn't reply; he felt guilty his only friend constantly saved him from others. He wanted to stand up for Anzu, but she was not the one with fists heading in her direction.

The spunky girl hated seeing her companion in any emotional distress. She bravely warned, "If you continue with this, I'm going to tell the teacher."

"So?" the ring leader laughed, still intrepid despite the academic risk.

"You know if you get into any more trouble the school's going to suspend you." she stated with back bone. "You wouldn't want the principal to call your mommy, would you?"

"I don't think she's bluffing!" one of the guys replied, quickly falling apart.

"Yeah!" nodded the other. "If you get suspended, then your mom won't let you play in our band anymore! We have to get ready for the talent show that's coming up if we're ever gonna make it big!"

The main antagonizer grunted, knowing he lost. He reluctantly released his prey. Facing towards the other direction, he placed his hands into his pocket and walked away in a huff. He added among his cluster to save his pride, "Let's go, guys. Let's leave the wimp alone, and hopefully he'll grow up."

In silent defeat and with their pride taken, the three bullies stormed away.

Anzu smiled in triumph. "Well, that was easy."

She turned to her friend and assured caringly, "Don't worry about them; they _really _want to win that competition. They really think that they can make it big from that."

Yugi looked towards the girl. Rather than smiling back or praising her valor, he remained soundless. He felt repentant that she always protected him against others. Although he tried to do the same, no one took him seriously like they do with her.

He lowered his head with shame.

"Yugi?" Anzu called with concern. "Are you ok?"

Without replying, the boy turned around and took off.

"Yugi! Wait!" the girl cried.

But he disobeyed; he kept on dashing. He couldn't face her. He raced towards the opposite end of the school. He had to get away from the girl who always looked out for him. He didn't want any mockery aimed at her because of what she openly chose to do: be his friend.

Once out of breath, he camouflaged himself behind the school. He slid down the tarnished white wall. Tears of sorrow plummeted down his round cheeks. His petite body grew sore from his beating, but his heart drowned in even more pain. He loathed it whenever he was picked on, but he hated how his peers harassed Anzu; she was only trying to be his friend. And this act brought questions to his heart.

"_Anzu…_

"_Why are you always so nice to me? To someone who just sits by himself at recess and play games alone? Aren't you worry about what others say? They all make fun of you… because you hang out with me._"

The grey clouds had grown darker, but Yugi remained in his spot. He resolved the darker the area the better he could conceal himself. He would stay out of people's way, and he could cover his angst.

"_Why am I always dragging her down? She stands up for me, but I can't do the same for her. I want to, but how can someone as weak as me do that?_"

He cared for her, but he couldn't see her; he felt abashed. He hated the taunts he received from classmates. He couldn't stand seeing her glorious smile turn into a glower or a scowl just for his sake. He only wanted to see her smile, and he longed to see it at that moment. He felt he couldn't move forward without it.

Feeling a strong presence appear, he gazed up and spotted a soft hand, palm up, ready to accept another hand into it. He looked up. He saw the girl wearing her caring smile.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" she giggled lightheartedly.

Yugi grew astonished. He didn't know just how far the girl had followed him. He ran from her, but she did not give up. She continued on her way despite the dark atmosphere. He smiled; he was not alone.

"I guess you found me," he laughed, accepting the gesture to help him stand.

Looking at her smile, he felt his day had been made. He felt he could move on.

End flashback

On his knees in a dark room, Yugi looks down at his Puzzle that swings slightly.

"_Anzu… You found me even while I tried to hide from you…_"

He remembers the girl's charming smile, one that exhibits her compassionate heart, one that hadn't altered over time, one that endlessly shines a light in dark times. He needs to see it once again. He knows the card professors are in a similar situation he is. They are relying on their adoptive father just as he relies on his friend. Both sides are fighting hard for what they want. Even Gekko fights for his brother. But Yugi is still different. The two may be battling, but he carries courage to perform his own acts of heroism, like when he faced Scott Depre in one match earlier.

He blinks seeing a small sparkle form on the Puzzle from one of the few remaining lights from above. He remembers others are doing all they can to arrive on the same path to save a dear friend. He has Joey, Tristan, and his other half. He needs to save her, and he is not alone.

"There… has to be a way…" he whispers with new hope forming.

Slowly, he stands up. His body shakes, yet he stands tall. He raises his head and observes his surroundings; everything around him is dark as all electricity from the building is designated for the R.A. project. He takes every step with great caution. He needs to be strong. He needs to be by her side and stand up for her.

He walks around the large room in search of an exit, one that will lead him closer to his dear friend Anzu. When one door wouldn't open, he searches for another. He won't give up. She needs him now like he needs her. He is playing a seeker, and he needs to find the hider.

He vows he will save her soul even if it means following a dim light on a dark path.

**The End**

Chao- Shorter than originally expected, but this didn't need to be long. It just seemed like there could be a story like this in the manga.

Yugi- See!? I can be brave! I dueled all by myself against Scott Depre! Are you now going to write me stronger in fan fics?

YChao- Actually, we're gonna make fun of you because of all your crazy expressions done throughout that series. Such wonderful angst! It's all hilarious!

Yugi- Hey! I was really upset that Tea was taken! How sick would that have been if Pegasus came back in her body?

YChao- Yeah, it seems like that idea wasn't thought all the way through and it was only added in for high stakes. But I'll always love reading Yugi's duel against Scott!

Chao- So, anyway, hope you all enjoyed reading this quick one shot. Please review!


End file.
